


What I Call Sunday Dinner

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gabe being a badass, Gabe being cute, Gabe defending reader, Religious Family, Sunday Dinner, praying, readers mother and father are bible thumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Gabriel get invited to readers parents house to Sunday dinner. The problem is the readers parents are a little............extremely religious</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Gabe, stop it. Let me sleep" I giggled trying to get out of my boyfriend Gabriel's arms wrapped around me. He was tickling without mercy "Get off, I'm serious" 

"No I want to snuggle. And this is the only way to wake you up" he growled in my ear as he continued his assault on my sides

I shirked and howled, kicked and screamed in laughter as I tried to kick him off me 

"Gabey, it's Sunday. You should know what it's meant be. A day of rest"

"Don't care. Want my cuddle"

"Ok. ok" I giggled and I turned around and Gabe's tickles turned into a warm cuddle as he wrapped one arm around my head and the other around my waist pulling me close onto his warm chest. I looked up into his loving whisky eyes and he placed a small, sweet kiss on my nose, witch was cold form the cold morning air in my bedroom

"Morning" 

"Good morning sugar" he said giving me a squeeze and peppered a few kisses on my cheek 

"So?" I asked 

"So?" smiled Gabe

"So? What's the plan for today" 

"Hmm? How does a long, lazy day in bed with cuddles, food and lazy sex sound" 

"Heavenly" I laughed 

"Good" he growled " Cause I'm not letting your sweet ass out of this bed anytime today"

Gabriel rolled on top of me, placing one of his arms on the bed beside my head and the other disappeared under the covers and slipped under my parody Star Trek shirt. That was the only thing I wore to bed last night. Gabriel's hand slowly slipped under the thin cotton shirt, along the skin of my hip, up my side. Never taking his eyes off mine as he did. And finally he ran his hand cover my bare breast, taking it slowly so he teased my pert nipple. Chilled from the morning air 

"Mmmm Gaby" I moaned leaning into his touch 

Gabriel leaned down and started to leave soft kisses and nips up my neck till he was lightly biting and nipping my ear 

I managed to wrap my arms around upper arms and drag my down his back "Fuck baby" Gabe moaned as I dug my nails in the soft flesh of his fine ass 

But then just as things were getting even hotter under the bed covers. The annoying sound of my ringtone rang though the bedroom

"Ignore it" Gabe said into my neck, well he didn't seem to put off by it

"I can't, it might be the boys. It might be a case" I said gently pushing him off

He hit the bed on his side with a huff and wrapped his arms around his head "Always when we want some loving, hey sugar?" 

I laughed and rolled over and picked up the phone. Before I hit the button and leaned back into Gabe's shoulder. He wrapped on arm around me and kissed me on the temple

"Hello" I said pressing the call button and kissed Gabriel whilst listing to who it was on the other end

"Hello Y/N" a voice I have not heard in a few years said down the phone

I shot up up of Gabe's arms and sat blot upright, the phone pressed to my ear "Mother" 

"Yes Y/N this is your mother" 

Oh God. I cringed. I wanted to throw the phone across the roof and let it smash against the wall 

"What is it you want?" I hissed 

"Is that any way to speak to your mother" she said tone like she owned me

"Sorry. Why the pleasant and sudden surprise" I said laced with sarcasm

"Y/N! Please, listen to your mother. I am calling to ask you to attend Sunday Dinner tonight"

"Why?"

"Because your father requests it and we need to discuss things with you"

"What things, can't you tell me over the phone. I busy this morning" I said looking back at Gabe who wiggled his eye brow

"Doing what? No I don't want to know. The things we need to tell you are not things to say over the phone. Will you come or not?"

"Urggh fine. Can I bring a friend"

"I suppose. I don't see why though" 

And with that she hung up without saying goodbye. I threw the phone at the back of the bed and fell back into Gabe's body

"Who was that. It did not seem like you were talking with the Brothers Grim" he joked, before he saw the stress already setting on my face

I only get like this for two reasons. Hard time research and my fucking mother

"That was my mother she wants me to come over for Sunday Dinner and no doubt to talk to me about coming back home and being a good little stay at home Christain daughter. Yet a fucking gain" I growled    

"So not happy families then"

"Nope. I left that home age 16, became a hunter, met the boys at age 21 hunting across the country. I hated living there. Fucking bible bashers"

"So they are the religious type then"

"Yeah, but not in the nice, normal way. The stuffing their beliefs down your neck since day one type of family. Hmmm funny. I never believed in God or angels, heck even any of the stuff I now hunt when I was younger. I always thought they were stupid stories that my mother and father told me to make me scared and compliant with them" 

"Heh. Knowing you. The strong, spunky, independent woman I know you are. I guess you didn't take kindly to that"

"Hell no. I laid down the law to them and left. You and Sam, Dean and Cas are my family now. I don't need their poison in my ears again"

"So. Sunday Dinner. You going?"

"Yeah, only so I can tell them off again and leave that house like a boss. Will you...Will you come with me?"

"Sure thing sweets. Only to see you put on a show"

I got up from the bed and made my way out of the bedroom to the bathroom

"Hey" Gabriel called still laying in bed "We got hours till we have to go. Come back to bed so we can...sin"

"I better have a shower now and find something to wear. Hmm, don't matter what. Dad will most likely call me a trap again. And anyway"I said taking off my shirt dropping on to the floor

"We can sin in the shower can't we" 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"Sugar are you done. It's almost time to leave"

"Yeah on my way" I called from the bathroom

I took one last look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, fluffed my hair and straightened my collar on my white blouse, fiddling  
with the gold buttons making sure they were all done up. I hated having all of them done up but I knew if I left one   
undone my dad would be on my case.

I put on the gold necklace with two small, gold angel wings, Gabriel gave it to me for my birthday

"Well, off we go" I muttered. I did not want to go though with this. But I might as well get it over with.

Anyway I had Gabriel with me. What's better than having an archangel by your side

I left the bathroom and went down the stairs to find Gabriel so we could leave. He was standing by the front door with the   
car keys in one hand and my jacket in the other. He was wearing his normal jeans and shoes but instead of his burgundy shirt  
and olive green jacket, he was now wearing a black button down shirt with white cuffs, it was tucked into his jeans

This was new. And I liked it

"Hello handsome" I giggled walking up to him putting my arms around his neck

Gabriel's eyes flashed for a second at seeing me. He smiled and drew me in closer, placing his hands on my lower back

"Hello to you too beautiful, don't you clean up good" The colour in his eyes seem to flash at the sight of me

"Right back at you. I like this shirt" I said fiddling with the collar "You sure you want to meet my parents. You sure you don't  
want to go back up to bed. I'll just call my mum and tell her I got sick or something"

"As much am tempted to take you back up to bed. But I think it would be best that we go and get this over with. I know if they  
say anything to upset you, you would give them one hell of a talking to. Now why would I want to miss that"

"Urgh fine, but you will back me up?"

"Of course" Gabriel said suddenly grabbing me and dipping me, pulling one of my legs up, hooking it over his hip. One hand  
one my lower back and the other on my ass, squeezing it. "Only if you need it of course" He said kissing my neck looking me   
in the eye doing the classic eyebrow wiggle

"Oh my god. You just want us to go so incase my parents chew me out, just so you can get off on it"

"Damn the cats out the bag, well. Can you blame me sugar. Have you seen you when your mad. It's freaking hot"

Gabe pulled me back up we were chest to chest and my leg still hooked over his hip and his hand still squeezing my ass

"Your unbelievable" I sigh "My boyfriend wants me to fight with my mum and dad just because it will give him a boner"

"At least I can flap us outta there and help get rid of that anger in a fun way" he winked and giving me a hard squeeze

"Gabe I need you to be serious. I was in utter misery growing up, and utterly alone. I was never allowed to do anything. They  
kept me locked away from the world, and now I'm free. Hunting demons, kicking ass and going to work. Having a weird,   
crazy, fucked up life. I have the one thing I never had. Freedom"

Gabe let my leg down and pulled me up into a hug

"Sorry Y/N I never knew it was that bad for you when you were a kid. I will defend you and your right for freedom. Do you  
forgive me" he said the last part puckering his lips and giving me his best puppy dog eyes adding a little bit of eye fluttering

"Give me strength. Yes I forgive you" I could not help but giggle. Stupid adorable angle "And stop with the eye fluttering. You  
know I invented that"

I turned to walk out the door but yelped when Gabriel slapped my butt. He was leaning against the stair banister grinning at   
me

"Now, now" I said in my sexy yet serious voice "If you want angry sex when we get home your gonna have to be a good little   
archangel now honey"

That got him

"You mean..."

"Well I know no matter how much I try to keep calm, my mother and father are just going to infuriate me. There are a lot of   
other ways to get rid of anger but you and I both know what's my favrioute way"

A flap of wings and Gabriel was suddenly in the doorway holding my jacket and car keys

"The hell are we waiting for"


End file.
